bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Shot at a Second Chance
This is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian investigates the murder of a convicted felon who had been released to a halfway house, but disappeared, and a suspect in the case has ties to Booth. Meanwhile, Brennan testifies at an FBI hearing about the circumstances regarding her assault of an unarmed suspect from a previous case, and the outcome of the hearing could lead to her suspension and prevent her from working with the FBI. Aubrey and Jessica’s (guest star Laura Spencer) first kiss is delayed again and Hodgins continues to push Angela away. Synopsis The episode starts with Booth questioning whether Brennan is ready for her testimony regarding her punching a suspect during a previous case. Brennan explains she is completely ready, while Booth doesn't seem so convinced. They talk about doing the thing mentioned on Brennan's book page number 187, but Brennan isn't currently on the mood for that. Booth then suggests page number 92. Brennan then suggests that they would do page number 214, after which Booth gets excited and starts drumming, while Brennan goes to "get the masks". Aubrey and Ms. Warren discuss after watching all the Star Wars movies in a row. They decide to proceed to a kiss after plenty of missed moments. However, they bump heads and Aubrey's nose starts to bleed. The moment is ruined by Aubrey getting a text message of a dead body and a taxi splashing dirty water on the couple. The body is of Lola Marshall. She is an ex-convict who was released from prison and lived in a halfway house during her death. Brennan faces difficulty in her testimony hearing, as the judges are not convinced of Brennan's reasons for punching the suspects. Brennan gives examples of how the Bureau has given a free pass to all 150 agents who used armed weapons in similar situations. The head judge warns Brennan that if the next day's hearing with Booth goes on a similar manner, Brennan might lose her right to work with the FBI. Angela and Hodgins' situation is getting ever worse. Hodgins grows distant of Angela, giving her no chance of helping him with his condition. The situation hasn't gone unnoticed by their co-workers, who grow concerned about their relationship. Aubrey opens up to Booth about his 'girl problems' while they dig into the case. Booth shares information about his and Bones' awkward moments before they became a happily married couple. Cam walks in on Angela and nervous Sebastian, who wants to stay away from Cam after they broke up. Suspects: * Jasmine Santangelo, the roommate of the victim. She served time in prison for killing her stepdad. * Kenny Johnson, Lola's supplier and roommate in the halfway house. Lola turned him in in order to reduce her own sentence. Kenny was in prison at the same time with Booth and was the one who had his back. * Kalani, Lola's daughter who she gave up as a child. They kept little to no contact during Lola's time in prison, but met each other after she moved into the halfway house. Victim was hit multiple times with a blunt weapon, indicating a passionate kill. Cam found burn marks in the victim and leaves it to Hodgins to analyze. The team visits the halfway house, lead by Mr. Hemingway and try to gain information about Lola's life in prison and after her release. Booth contemplates on whether Kenny J could have been involved in the murder. He tries to convince Aubrey that Kenny was a good guy while they drive to meet and talk to him. Unfortunately to Booth, Kenny J has no alibi. Aubrey questions Booth's motives on whether he wants to solve the case of just protect Kenny. Jessica is frustrated about her situation with Aubrey and turns to Dr. Saroyan to express her feelings. Camille gives her advice, telling that maybe she is scared to move forward with Aubrey because she has never felt the same way about anyone else. Meanwhile, Angela meets Sebastian in his studio and is amazed by his work. Sebastian uses sweet talk and ends up kissing Angela and the two proceed to having sex. This ends up being Angela dreaming in her sleep, as she wakes up from her office desks, woken up by Hodgins. He heard Angie saying Sebastian's name in her sleep. Warren and Brennan find evidence in the bones suggesting that the victim was buried alive. Also they note that the victim had given birth, realizing that the child would now be old enough to commit murder. Booth and Brennan proceed to interrogate the daughter. The daughter ends up being pregnant and was promised a family and a real chance at life from her mother. She is innocent. Lola had been saving up so that she, Kalani and the baby could move into a house when Kalani turned 18. Brennan tries to speak sense to Dr. Hodgins, but he seems unresponsive to her advice. He dramatically exits the bone room per usual during the last weeks. Booth ends up finding out that Kenny J is Kalani's father after the evidence leads him back to Kenny. Kenny found out a while back, telling that he previously lied because he was worried about his future. Angela tells Brennan about her sex dream with Sebastian. Angela also worries about how distant Hodgins is and thinks about how real their marriage is. Angela realizes she can't change Hodgins if he doesn't want to, and Brennan worries what happens if he doesn't want to change. Aubrey and Warren find blood on a brass lamp in Jasmine's room. She comes back to her room, when Aubre arrests her for the murder of Lola Marshall. Warren finds multiple bags of drugs inside Jasmine's lamp. Jasmine swears that she did not commit the murder. Jasmine says she can't say anything, because either the FBI will throw her in prison or that "he'll kill her". Brennan, Angela and Hodgins together realize that the killer beat Lola and placed her in a trunk of a car believing that she was already dead. She however regained consciousness and tried to claw her way out of the trunk. When the killer got to the dump site, he realized that Lola was still consious and shot her to kill her. The debris from the carpet in the car trunk suggests specific car brands, one of them being BMW. A BMW was at the halfway house, owned by Mr. Hemingway, the public server at the halfway house, responsible for getting all the ex-cons back on track. Mr. Hemingway was caught by Lola, who didn't want to work with his drug business on the side. He is sentenced to prison. Hodgins comes into Angela's office saying that he isn't going home with her. He gives Angie a file which gives Angela all of his money and properties. Hodgins says that they are broken because of him and his miserable feelings. And that he is making Angela miserable. Hodgins seems ready to give up, but Angela says that it's life and that they should fight together. Angela says that she doesn't care about anything in the folder and isn't going to let Hodgins make such a cowardly decision. She says that she needs Hodgins, nothing else. Angela walks out, leaving the folder to Hodgins and says "See you at home". Kenny J is reunited with his daughter Kalani. Booth says to Brennan that both Kenny and Kalani need a new chance in life. It is time for Booth's testimony. Hodgins comes home to find Angela crying in bed. He rolls next to her on the bed and takes her hand in his own. Aubrey and Warren discuss their relationship, but choose to part ways without kissing. Jessica is almost run over by a car, but Aubrey barely rescues her and the two end up kissing while laying on top of each other on the sidewalk. Booth and Brennan end up getting off the Judges' room as they 'agree' on Brennan's six month probation, while she is on surveillance of Booth. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Laura Spencer as Jessica Warren Guest Cast *Freda Foh Shen as FBI AD Courtney Schwartz *Gil Darnell as Sebastian Kohl *Taylor Nichols as Thomas Hemingway *Patrick Robert Smith as Louis *Erica Dickerson as Jasmine Santangelo *Daniel Lee Robertson as Kenny Johnson *Ashleigh LaThrop as Kalani Marshall Featured Music Notes Quotes Gallery Bones-S11 1114-sc3-PM 0137 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc3-PM 0166 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc4-PM 0104 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc5-PM 0137 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc5-PM 0189 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc5-PM 0300 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc5-PM 0395 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc10-PM 0020 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc10-PM 0114 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc29-PM 0112 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1114-sc29-PM 0177 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes